The Ring or The Ringu?
by Danny-Phantom-Luver
Summary: People are dropping like flies. The only person who knows what's happening is Sam's cousin but she's convinced Danny won't believe her. There is a roomer about a cursed video tape. Is he dealing with Sadako, Samara, or...both? R
1. The Curse has started

Disclaimer: Hi!!!! I don't own Danny Phantom, The Ring or The Ringu. If I did this would be the next episode or no it'd be a movie! Wouldn't that be cool? Ok so please review!!

* * *

The halls of Casper High were silent like Death. Death was the entire reason for their silence, for something had been killing the students. The death rate in the school was so high that the Teachers had to write the names for attendance in pencil. Mr. Lancer walked to the front of a silent class. Yes, it was a dream come true, but he hated it. "Ok class," he said looking at the pale faces of his students. "Who died today?" There was a long uneasy silence before a few hands rose into the air. Mr. Lancer quickly erased three or four names off the list. It was getting out of hand. Too many people were dying for no reason. "Just do whatever for the entire class." Mr. Lancer grumbled. It was a pathetic sight. He had so few students! It was the dream assignment: Do whatever. But the students just looked at each other a mix confusion, fear, sadness spread across their face. The death rate was alarming and no one knew who would be the next to go. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang for lunch. Samantha Manson, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Folly got up slowly from their seats. They were a trio who were unusually aware of the supernatural. It was frightening this puzzle had them baffled. Sam moved behind the seat of another student, tapping the confused girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on Lizzy." Sam said softly. The girl looked up confusion shone in her unusual silver eyes. Sam tried to give her an encouraging smile but it was useless. There was nothing that she could say, this mystery was too weird, too paranoia igniting, too...too everything.  
  
"I don't understand." Lizzy said her voice contained a British accent. "Is this a typical day for American schools?" Sam shook her head quickly tears flew from her eyes.  
  
"It's not a very good time right now Liz." Lizzy nodded still confused. She stood up picking her books off her desk. She walked ahead of Sam toward her locker. Sam hung back with Danny and Tucker.  
  
"That's your cousin?" Tucker asked amazed. "She doesn't look a thing like you!" Sam smiled she knew it was true. Lizzy bent down her long dark brown hair fell into her face. She was taller then Sam and, Sam hated to admit it, smarter. Her cousin did pick up a few of her traits though, she wore all black; she was sportier so her outfit was different. Sam looked at her cousin amused, she looked like something right out or The Matrix or the X- files.  
  
"Come on Lizzy we'll be late to lunch." Danny laughed. Sam grinned up at him; she loved her friends dearly and at first objected to having to share them with her younger cousin. Back then she didn't realize how lost her cousin would have been without the help of her or Danny or even Tucker. Lizzy finally caught up with the others. "So how are you liking America?" Danny inquired trying to start up a conversation. He was only trying to fill up the ghostly silence in the halls.  
  
"It's spooky." Lizzy said flatly. "Everyone here is so paranoid, it's weird. I don't understand. I knew it'd be a bit different from London but this is ridiculous." Sam shook her head. She knew Lizzy was right but she couldn't help what was happening. The conversation ended as they entered the lunchroom. There was a short line; too short for anyone to enjoy it. They got their food and sat down leaving Lizzy to argue with the cafeteria lady.  
  
"It's not a ghost." Danny said softly. He couldn't talk any louder; with the lack of students the noise level had noticeably decreased.  
  
"Well then what?" Tucker asked twirling the straw in his soda absentmindedly. "What can be killing these kids?"  
  
"It's not just kids." Danny said solemnly. "Adults too. Mrs. Jones died last week. And you can't forget Mr. Walker."  
  
"Or Mrs. McDonald, Mr. Wrensford, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, Mrs. Souther-" Sam began listing all the adults she could think of that had died under the same mysterious circumstances as the kids.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the picture!" Tucker mumbled.  
  
"But what we don't get is the most important thing! Who's been killing everyone?" Danny asked angrily.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Same things happened plenty of times. I figured you knew by now." Said a girls voice with a British accent. Lizzy sat down beside Danny. The three stared at her confused. "Ok, am I not speaking English?" she asked looking from Tucker, to Danny, to Sam then back to Danny.  
  
"You KNOW?" Sam asked angrily. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"You never asked." Lizzy replied.  
  
"But don't you think it was kind of important that we knew?" Sam asked. Lizzy shook her head.  
  
"Not really. It's not like you'd believe me or anything." Lizzy said taking a bite of her food.  
  
"We'll believe you," Danny said his voice showed nothing but kindness and willing to believe her.  
  
"Well, forget it. I'm probably wrong anyway." Lizzy snapped. She got up and walked out. A few papers fell out of the pocket of her black coat. Danny picked them up unfolding them carefully.  
  
"Drawings." He announced. He laid them across the table. The first was of a videotape, a TV, then a well, a girl with hair covering her face, a bloodshot red eye, and finally a ring of light. "This means something." Danny muttered. "We need to talk to her. To find out what exactly she knows." 


	2. Unexpected Death

"Are you Lizzy's cousin?" the art teacher asked. Sam was just about to go home and see if her little cousin was all right. Lizzy had left soon after lunch saying she hadn't been feeling quite herself, Sam was worried. Sam nodded and the art teacher looked slightly relieved. "Could you take this to her? It's her art project, simply amazing her best work ever. Do you know what this is though?" The art teacher took out a piece of paper, on it was an extremely detailed drawing. It had the same girl with hair covering her face, she was standing in front of the ring of light at the bottom the letters red like blood seemed to trickle down. The words were easy to read and the entire picture left an unwelcoming image planted firmly in Sam's memory. For at the bottom were the words: "Everyone shall suffer." She grabbed the picture suddenly overwhelmed with an unprovoked fear. She raced toward her house, throwing open the door.

"LIZZY!" she screamed her heart pounded in her throat. Something was wrong the house was too quiet. "LIZZY" she screamed straining her ears to hear her cousin's reply. But there was none to be heard. Sam walked quickly through the house her footsteps and heart beat blending together into one horrible pounding. She raced up to Lizzy's room the door was locked. "LIZZY?!" she yelled. Sam pounded on the door with all her might but it was no use. "LIZZY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" There was no response but Sam was beginning to suspect that her cousin might be... she shook her head to get rid of those devastating thoughts. She collapsed her back to the door. Sam sat there looking at the ceiling and sobbing softly.

"Sam, I told you I don't want to talk!" snapped a voice from inside the room. Sam froze, as relief flooded over her like a tidal wave. She stood up knocking on the door once again.

"LIZZY HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THIS TO ME!! I WAS SO WORRIED I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS WITH YOU-" Sam cut off as there was a sound like a T.V coming on it was quickly followed by her cousin's scream. "LIZZY THIS IS NO TIME FOR HORROR MOVIES!" Sam snapped. The air around her turned into ice, she could see her own breath. The entire house had gone as cold and as silent as death. Sam felt the blood drain from her face. From inside Lizzy's room came a steady dripping noise. There was a splashing thud as if something wet had hit the floor. It was followed by another one and then and even louder one. There was a small pause, "Lizzy w-what's going on in there?" Sam asked nervously. There were soft, wet, thuds almost like footsteps. They seemed to be moving toward the door. Sam tried to scream, tried to move, but it was futile. Her entire body was frozen. Her voice trapped inside her throat. Everything around her had transformed. The black rays of the once calming sun fell upon her body piercing her skin like icicles.

"Lizzy," Sam heard her cousin's name but the voice belonged to no one she knew. In fact whoever had spoken didn't even sound like they belonged on this planet. It was a girls voice probably around sixteen. She sounded angry, evil, also a bit sad . She heard the footsteps again, and the pathetic whimper of her cousin. "Your seven days are over." the voice said this time the sadness was gone and only anger remained. Sam struggled against her invisible bonds. She felt such amazing power in the house. Whoever was in there with Lizzy had power beyond imagination. Sam wished desperately that Danny was there. She tried to contact him using her psychic powers but when she tried she was blocked by a much more powerful force. It was like an ant trying to penetrate a brick wall. "Say goodbye... Elizabeth." said the voice. Lizzy let out a blood curling shriek. Sam tried to say something again but it was no use, whoever it was still had a hold over her. Slowly everything began returning to normal. The black rays of the sun vanished revealing the cool night sky. How long had she been in that...that...that whatever it was hold, it...she it had been female. She had been too powerful to be a ghost. Sam hated to admit it but she had been more powerful than Danny. She heard a click as the door unlocked itself.

"Lizzy!" Sam yelled, racing inside. She saw something on the T.V. it looked like...like a well of some kind. The T.V flipped itself off before she had gotten a good look. Sam looked around her cousin's room, things were broken, ripped, and in a horrible state: Sam turned away from the wreckage and immediately regretted it. Lying on the ground, in a puddle of water, was Lizzy. Her wide, lifeless eyes stared up at Sam. Her face was twisted in a horrible scream of fear and pain. Her hair looked as if she had ripped it in some kind of manic frenzy. But it was her expression that was so horrible. Her eyes blank and cold, her face frozen forever in a look of maddening terror. There were scratches on her cheeks and her clothes were caked in blood that seemed to have spilled from her mouth and nose. Sam screamed at the sight racing backward into a wall. The drawings were still clutched in her hand. "Is this what killed you?" Sam asked looking at the girl and then at a few o the other drawings. "Who is she?" Sam asked herself. She was too weak and the shock had gotten to her. She began sobbing uncontrollably. "Who was that? Has she been killing everyone? What's going on!?" Sam screamed pounding on the walls to hard she might have broken her hand. "Why did you have to die!? You knew what was going on! You should have told us! But now you can't. Now... you're...you're gone. Dead." The word tasted fowl in Sam's mouth, she felt sick, why was the room spinning. Too many questions, Sam didn't know the answers but the one thing she did know what that the ground was rushing up to meet her very suddenly.

Disclaimer: Well I think that is scary enough don't you? I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter two sorry for the delay in getting it up, I had school. But please review.


	3. The beggining

Sorry it took forever to get the next chapter up. I hope you still remember who I am. Oh well here it is and plase review.

* * *

Danny Fenton sat with Sam at Lizzy's funeral. He was going over Sam's description of Lizzy's death over and over again. Nothing made any sense. He shook his head glancing over at Sam who was still sobbing. Tucker was trying to do his best to comfort her but it really didn't seem to be working. He was about to say something when a sudden crash grabbed his attention. He tapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." he whispered. He moved quietly up a set of stairs and out of sight. Almost immediately as he vanished from view he felt the warmth of transformation. Blue light flashed before his eyes changing him into Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, and protector of all humans. He flew up the dark stairway reaching a door. He shivered as a blue wisp escaped his mouth. "Ghosts?" he asked himself softly. Suddenly a new wave of hope washed over him. Maybe it was Lizzy's ghost, maybe she came back to help them solve the mystery. He phased into the room making sure to remain invisible. There were ghosts in the room, but none of them belonged to Lizzy. In fact, he had met these ghosts before or at least most of them. He watched as a very aggravated Ember shuffled through some papers. Danny knew this room held all of Lizzy's belongings; he felt a wave of anger. How dare these ghosts intrude on his friend's funeral! He looked to his left; Sidney Poindexter was searching through a few drawers. He spotted the Princess ghost picking up chairs and tables, and he noticed, with much relief, her amulet was missing. He even saw the Box Ghost levitating boxes and moving them around. Then his glowing emerald eyes fell on two people he didn't know. A human was among the ghosts! A young black haired teen, he couldn't have been older then Danny. His messy black hair fell into his dark hazel eyes. He was talking to a girl around his own age. She was floating, so Danny knew she wasn't human. She had long white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, her eyes glowed a dark, strong, blue and her outfit was the same black and silver color as Danny's. It was a dark black shirt with the silver collar reaching up to just below her chin; her hands were covered with silvery gloves. And on her waist was a silver belt, below that a black skirt reaching down to her knees, from where that stopped silver pants were visible covering the tops of her black boots. But the thing that really grabbed Danny's attention was the symbol embroidered in silver upon the black headband that was partially hidden beneath strands of her snow white hair. An eye. Danny looked back to the boy, for he too had this symbol. It took a bit to find it, for the boy wore a tattered red short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. He had on blue jeans which covered the top of his sneakers. But Danny caught a glimpse of the same symbol embroidered in dark crimson on the edge of his pants.

"What's the dipstick doing here?" asked an angry voice that brought Danny out of his trance. It took a bit for him to realize the entire room had fallen silent and every eye was glued to him. He saw the ghosts looking annoyed at the interruption and the human boy seemed a bit frightened. The ghost girl on the other hand seemed to be neither frightened nor angry. Her blue eyes were focused on him with intensity, yet her face remained calm. Danny couldn't believe he had slipped out of invisibility!

"Are we going to let this minor interruption distract us from our search?" she asked the others but her eyes never left Danny. "Keep going, or do we want to let it slip through our fingers again?" The ghosts stopped staring at Danny and continued rummaging through Lizzy's stuff.

"Hey! You can't do that! That stuff belongs to Lizzy's family!" Danny said angrily. He glanced back at the human boy; he had seen him before, if only he could remember where! The human didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, he didn't even meet Danny's eyes.

"Calm down Phantom." The ghost girl snapped. "Just hear us out ok? There's something in here that we must get rid of. You may have been noticing the effects of it, mysterious deaths, unsolved murders, things like that am I right?" she asked floating over to him. Danny nodded slowly his mind racing. These people knew what was going on, the ghosts knew about it?

"Yes, I have, but…. How?" Danny cut off; the girl had called him Phantom. "You know my name?" he asked surprised. He was sure he had never met this girl before; he would remember someone like her. She smiled slightly at his question.

"Yes I know your name, Danny Phantom. I have heard much about you though this is my first time ever meeting you. And I confess that I wish we had met under better circumstances. But please, for the love of all humans you must let us continue our search!" the ghost girl said. Her voice actually expressing an emotion. Danny was shaken by the fear in her eyes; he didn't like having little idea about what was happening.

"What's going on?' Danny asked trying his best to keep his voice calm and steady. It didn't work very well. The ghost girl looked at him for a second, then turned away shaking her head. "Please, I need to know, I can help you prevent what ever it is you're trying to hide from getting out. Just tell me, I can help you if I know what's happening." Danny said his voice surprisingly enough remained calm. The ghost girl turned back around her eyes penetrating him he felt nervous under her stare. She opened her mouth, Danny knew she was about to explain.

"DANNY WE'RE HERE WE HAVE THE FENTON THERMOS!" Tucker cried. As he and Sam burst into the room. "Ok ghosts, let's taste hot thermos!" he called. The ghost stopped searching and began flying away. Ember and the Box Ghost were the fastest, Danny could have sworn he heard Ember mutter something along the lines of, Do you know how CRAMPED it is in there? His heart dropped like a ton of led into the pit of his stomach as he watched the Ghost Girl grab the boy and fly toward the window.

"Wait!" Danny cried flying toward them. The girl paused for a second turning around. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "Then can I at least know who you are?" Danny asked, he could as around the Ghost Zone for her later.

"Yes," the girl said tightening her grip on the boy's arm, because he was slipping. "I am Victoria Specter, remember it. We shall meet again Ghost boy sooner then you'd like." Victoria said flying off into the setting sun.

"Who was she Danny?" Sam asked she had been waiting for him in the now thoroughly wreaked room. Tucker had already left, claiming to have 'scared off' the ghosts. Danny shrugged; he really wasn't in the mood to talk about the ghosts' weird behavior and the mysterious new girl. He changed back into Danny Fenton and walked toward the door. He tripped and was sent crashing to the ground. "Danny are you all right?" Sam asked offering her hand to help him up.

"Yeah, must have tripped over…." Danny trailed off picking up a rectangular object. "It's a video tape," he announced holding it up. It gave off malicious shadows in the fading sunlight. Other then that it was just an ordinary unmarked, probably blank, video tape. He pulled himself up ignoring Sam's hand his mind too lost in thought. He walked slowly out the door.

Sam watched Danny go, her heart still pained from the loss of her cousin. She shook her head looking around the room. "Why couldn't the ghosts just stay out of this?" she asked herself hot tears streaming down her face. Some of Lizzy's things toppled off the dresser and onto the ground. Sam turned around examining them. Among them there was another blank tape, she eyed it suspiciously. But for some reason she was drawn toward it, picking it up carefully. She looked at it, lying in her hands, it was just a stupid video tape, she thought to herself. What harm could it do?


	4. Joining the Condemned

Danny sat by his window, the videotape he had discovered in the funeral home was still clutched in his hands. His window was open gazing out at the soft night sky; a cool breeze rustled his curtains and brushed against his cheek. He stood up slowly, his black hair messy from neglect. He had been sitting there far too long; his soft blue eyes were hazy from fatigue. He hadn't slept well since Lizzy's death, but at least now he was doing something that wasn't just sitting around waiting for the next death. He walked slowly across the floor opening his door, making sure his parents were asleep. They were. Carefully he shut the door behind him, slipping quietly down the stairs. He found himself in the kitchen, and so far no one was up. This was indeed a good sign. Without a word he slid downstairs into the basement. It was almost pitch black, the dim glow of the portal into the Ghost Zone did little to pierce the heavy shadow that had settled in the room. Danny shivered as he reached the bottom step his bare feet connecting with the cold metal floor. He walked toward the T.V sitting on a shelf almost hidden beneath papers his dad had tossed carelessly aside. Gently, he moved the papers placing them in a neat pile to the left of the television. He inserted the tape into the opening of the V.C.R but before he could push the tape in, he felt his blood run cold. He felt doubtful all of a sudden, almost frightened of this tape. His instincts told him to leave it and run, but common sense kept telling him it was only a tape and that nothing bad could come from it. Yet, no matter how many times he reassured himself, he could not get rid of the icy bumps that traveled up and down his arm, or the sudden feeling of nausea that had over come him. Quickly, before he had any second thoughts, he pushed the tape in and pressed play. There was a small moment when nothing but static showed on the tape, Danny felt a wave of relief wash over him. "It's blank." he said not even bothering to keep the relief out of his voice. He reached toward the eject button when suddenly the screen went black. Danny stepped backward sitting on a chair his father had used when waiting for ghosts to enter the Human World. Bright light in a perfect circle pierced the shadow of the screen, and a loud screeching like nothing Danny had ever heard before pounded around the room. As it echoed it worsened, Danny knew it had woken someone up. But the screeching stopped just as suddenly as it had come. He listened out for a bit but there was no pounding of footsteps, surprisingly, his family had slept through the unearthly racket. A wave of crimson blood splashed across the screen, quickly followed by a woman examining herself in the mirror, brushing her long silky black hair. A little girl appeared and vanished behind the woman. Danny winced overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of the blood in his veins turning to ice. A baby animal crawled across the screen into the shed. The images continued to change. Someone looking out of the window of a house, a chair spinning rapidly upside-down, a ladder falling to the ground without a sound. Someone throwing up his- Danny gagged unable to take much more of the video. A box of squirming maggots, twitching fingers, a nail driven right through someone's finger. There was a close up of an eyeball, a crawling centipede, and the woman from the mirror jumping off a cliff to her death. Danny knew he would be sick if he was forced to watch this much longer, carefully he watched as a stone well occupied the screen. Someone's hand was sticking out of the top and then- The movie cut off. Just like that it ended. Danny let out a long breath, which until this moment, he had been unaware he was holding. An icy sweat was dripping down his face and his entire body was shaking. This was extremely weird, that a single tape had scared him this badly when no ghost had ever managed to even make him shake.

_Ring! _Danny jumped his heart pounding in his chest with so much force it was painful. The phone? He checked his watch; it was eleven at night, who could possibly be calling. _Ring! _He stood up walking over to the phone, which rested near the television. He checked his caller ID, and just to add to the already overly terrifying events of the night, his caller ID was blank, as if no one was calling. _Ring!_ He didn't reach to pick up the phone, and no one else did either. Danny decided to let the machine get it. _Ring! _After this one the machine should pick up. _Ring! _That was weird, the machine should have picked up. Danny checked the machine to see if it was on. It was, but just like his caller ID it seemed not to pick up the fact that someone was calling. _Ring!_ This was just getting scary. His answering machine and caller ID refused to take any notice of this call yet the phone was defiantly ringing. But… why weren't his parents answering? _Ring! _Just one phone was ringing. None of the other phones were, and the lab wasn't on another line. _Ring! _This wasn't right; something weird was defiantly going on. This persistent caller was nonexistent to his Caller ID, his Answering Machine, and the other three phoned in his house. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _That was his pager to Tucker. _Ring! _And that was his phone again. Slowly Danny picked up the phone. "H…Hullo?" he asked shakily. There was static at the other end. He felt relieved, maybe his phone was malfunctioning. Suddenly the other end fell silent.

"Seven….days…" a voice hissed from the other end. Danny stood there, eyes widened in a petrified stare. The static had returned on the other end of the line. And was slowly the static faded away. It took a bit for Danny to react.

"Who is this!" he demanded. "Is this some kind of joke?" No response. No sound. Only silence. Danny stood there looking at the receiver as if he expected it to attack. But he knew it was nothing, who ever or whatever was on the other end was long gone by now.

* * *

Next Chapter is finally up! does dance Please remember to review!


	5. A Broken Thread of Hope

Danny sped through the Ghost Zone his white hair flew backward his legs had changed into a ghostly black tail. He only had seven days. It seemed impossible, at the beginning of the month his only problem was school, and of coarse the occasional ghost attack. Then, the killings had started; the cops were baffled by these similar yet seemingly unconnected murders. Now he was the next one to die, he only had seven days! The floating doors that dotted the Ghost Zone were only blurs in Danny's sparkling emerald glowing eyes. He just couldn't seem to fly fast enough, this had never been a problem before every second of his life became the most precious thing he had. Still not fast enough for him, he had to speed up he was wasting time! Danny zoomed at a speed he had never before reached in his short time as a half ghost. He felt the wind trying to hold him back as he flew, but still it wasn't fast enough. This seven day thing was driving him to do anything no matter how dangerous. He was going to find the ghosts who knew what was happening. His thoughts wandered back to Victoria Specter. She had known all about this tape, her warning…'We shall meet again Ghost boy sooner then you'd like,' those final words had been a warning. Danny clenched his teeth; he had been too idiotic to figure out what she had meant. Then again she could have been more straight forward with her warning…right? Danny wasn't sure what it was about Victoria that made him think maybe she couldn't be more specific with her warnings. Danny could still see her in his memory, her deep blue eyes had no pupils at all, and she always seemed to stare past him, through him, at something that only she could see. Now Danny had to track down the ghosts he though he'd never have to see again: Ember, the Princess Ghost, and the Box Ghosts. Hopefully they knew what was happening, and if they couldn't provide enough information then maybe they could direct him to someone who could. Danny was racing by at rocket speeds; he had left as soon as the tape was over each second was ticking by each time drawing him a bit closer to his doom at the end of seven days. He thought he saw her, she was talking to Ember and wasn't too far ahead. He tried to stop but suddenly he couldn't. He found himself unable to even slow down, realizing the dangers of pushing his powers too far over the limit. "Victoria! Ember look out!" Danny cried, but was a bit too late with his warning. He crashed into both of them, but he grabbed Victoria so as not to waste more time trying to find her once again. She seemed to be thinking of words to say as Danny continued flying through the Ghost Zone. "Hey Victoria," Danny said calmly as if this were a perfectly normal meeting. Danny had no idea where he was going, or even how to stop or slow down. He was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Hello Phantom," Victoria said at last. "When I said we'd meet again soon this is not exactly what I had in mind." Danny grinned nervously at the comment. There was an awkward moment of silence before Victoria spoke again. "Having trouble stopping?" she inquired seeing that Danny hadn't even slowed down. He nodded unsure if she could do anything to help him or if this was another tight spot he'd have to get out of on his own. "Allow me to help you," Victoria said. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she was facing him. She reached up with one arm while keeping the other around him; her raised hand became engulfed by sapphire flame. A sapphire chain appeared in her hand and she threw it latching it onto a door. With a hard tug she sent them both spiraling downward. Danny didn't want to risk flying again; luckily the ground broke his fall. Victoria fell on top of him the chain vanishing from view. "Let us all keep in mind for future reference that going that fast is not a good idea." Victoria said pushing herself to her feet. She offered Danny a hand and pulled him up as well. "So to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" she asked her cool blue eyes staring past him once again.

"The video…" Danny said softly. Victoria looked at him; he could feel the gaze of her ocean blue eyes on him instead of past him like he normally felt. Her gaze changed from the probing stare to a frightened and concerned look. She tightened her grip on Danny's hand bringing his attention to the fact they were still… technically it wasn't holding hands was it?

"Phantom… no…" Victoria said in a small whisper. Danny wished with all his heart it wasn't true. He felt the fear surge through him once again; He had no time to just stand here he had to get going there had to be a way to lift this curse, but how? The haunting voice whispering the words of seven days was on repeat inside his head.

"Victoria, I need your help, I need to know how to lift the curse. I only have less then seven days left. I've already wasted two hours I can't afford any more. Please you've got to help me." Danny said turning the gaze of his glowing emerald eyes so that he met her ocean blue ones. Surprisingly she turned away refusing to meet his gaze.

"Danny I've never been curse. I know a lot of people who have and only one of whom is still alive today. He doesn't remember anything about being cursed, he was still very young when it happened and his mother lifted the curse for him. His mother was killed a long time ago, not by the tape but by something else, and so the secret to lifting the curse is lost." Victoria said pulling away from him, breaking her hand free of his grasp. Danny felt his hope shatter and fear welling up in the place that his hope had once occupied. His thread was broken; there was no way to break the curse now. He only had seven days.

"Victoria there's got to be something you can do. Something you can tell me!" Danny pleaded. Victoria stood now with her back to him, her long white hair flowing behind her in a cool wind. Fog swirled around them, Danny assumed the fog was traveling through the wind therefore it was nothing to be concerned about. "Something…anything?" Danny asked softly almost hopelessly.

"I can give you a name," Victoria said still not turning to face him. "The name of the boy who survived. Yoichi Asakawa he is currently attending Casper High. I'm afraid I can't be of much more help Phantom. I shall see you again in the very near future." Victoria said walking away through the fog. Her shadow slowly continued to grow smaller before she vanished into the mist leaving Danny alone with his mistake. Danny watched her leave tears of all the fear he had been concealing finally spilled from his glowing green eyes. He was going to die. This information finally began to sink in. He only had seven days before it was over. He was going to die. Suddenly he felt his blood run cold in his veins. He thought he heard something behind him. He shivered Goosebumps prickled his skin even through his ghost suit. He shivered with the sudden feeling of being watched. He closed his eyes becoming aware he could feel someone staring at him. He could feel their eyes piercing the back of his neck. Though he could hear nothing he could sense them drawing closer and closer. In his mind's eye he could see a little black haired girl walking toward him. Reaching out a cold, gray, dead hand with blood dripping from the fingertips ready to touch him. She was drawing closer; he dared not open his eyes though he could sense her presence all around him. He could almost feel the girl's hand as it reached for his shoulder… His eyes snapped open and he turned around. There was no one there, though through the fog he though he saw the small outline of a little girl. But when he looked again she was gone.

* * *

Hurray for the next chapter! For thoes of you who are unfamiliar with the Ringu series, Yoichi is the son of Reiako the young news reporter who first discovered how to lift the curse. Please Review! 


End file.
